From Two Different Worlds
by wononetoo
Summary: Emily thinks she is the only human in Narnia until she meets Lucy Susan and Peter (right after Edmond leaves the beavers dam)
1. Not the only one

The Chronicles of Narnia AU Fan fiction

Emily thinks she is the only human in Narnia until she meets Lucy Susan and Peter (right after Edmond leaves the beavers dam)

Authors note.

Im basing the ages off the movie and it follows the movies story line. First story so any advice, hints, criticism, etc. would be really helpful

Guessed ages Lucy: 10,Edmond and Emily: 13, Susan:14 Peter: 15

The cold winter air bite at her fingers as she pulled the cloak she was wearing tighter around her body, and adjusted the hood so that it covered her straight blonde hair. She carefully stepped over a small twig making sure that every step was as quite as possibly "must be silent, must be silent" her whispers barely audibly to even her. Every small precision was necessary, she had been told that for as long as she could remember by Mr. Fox her adopted father some would say. He had Taking her in when she was still the size of a cub. All she know was her life with him nothing before that seemed real all of it like a strange dream that she could hardly remember.

"Must be silent" she murmured one last time before she noticed the very thing she had been out in the cold looking for, a silk red ribbon tangled around a small shrub, a small silver pendent shone against the moonlight "finally" she said under her breath. Forgetting everything that Mr. Fox had told her, she sprinted towards the faint light falling to her knees in front of it and carefully untangled the ribbon. She smiled down at the necklace holding it close to her heart. Although she didn't care to remember her past life or the people that were in it, she absolutely adored the silver locker that she had been found with so many years ago.

Lost in thought she nearly missed the sound of a single pair of footsteps walk only a few feet away from her. Ducking under the shrubbery to avoid being see. She cautiously peeked through the bush to see a boy, a human boy no older than her trudging through the snow in the strangest clothes she had ever seen. He had his arms wrapped around his body as a way to try and keep warm, his head tilled down so that his raven hair fell in front of his eyes. Stopping close to the bushes that concealed her, He turned around, looking behind him a hint of guilt in the glance, but only for second as he turned around the guilt turned to determination as he took off sprinting towards the mountains to the north.

She sat in the snow with her knees pulled against her chest watching as the boy ran off out of sight, as he disappeared part of her wanted to get up and follow him and see where he was going, but another part told her that where he was going wasn't, she didn't want to go. So she sat there thinking about what to do, for a couple minutes until she heard another sound, more footsteps. Defiantly more than one but not much more, she turned on her heels ready to run, 'they must be after that boy' she thought slowly tiptoeing away from her hiding place. 'HURRY' she froze in place, holding her breath she slowly turn around to see who had yelled.

A tall light haired boy stood close to her. She crouched back down to cover as two more humans joined the first. Looking closer she could see it was two girls. The girl closest to the boy had curly dark hair, very fair skin and light blue eyes. Similar looking to the boy who had run by only minutes ago. The smallest girl looked like the tall boy light hair and brown eyes. Between the older looking two stood a small beaver. The four stood silently for a few moments looking out into the distance. 'EDMUND' the smallest shouted causing Emily to nearly fall over barely regaining balance she watched as the scene unfolded before her 'Shhh they'll hear ya' the beaver whispered to her franticly. The boy started into a run only to be caught on by the sleeve by the badger 'NOO' the badger yelled this time. 'Get Off ME " the boy yelled back pulling his arm free from the pawed grasp. 'you're playing into her hands' the beaver pleaded, looking back at the girls for support 'we can't just let him go' the taller girl pointed out 'he's our brother' the smallest added .'HE'S the bait' the beaver stated rising his voice at then again' the witch wants all four of ya' he explained. 'Why' the boy questioned confusion in his voice. 'Ta stop the prophecy from coming true, ta kill ya' he exclaimed. A look of horror and confusion spread from face to face.

It suddenly went quite, Emily tried her best to process what she had just heard. But the only thing that came to mind was that someone was after these people and that was dangerous, the frozen state that she was in melted way and she came to her senses. Slowly backing away from her hiding spot putting some distance between her and the small group.' THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT' one of the girls yelled Emily too far away to see at whom. But judging on the boyish voice that answered 'MY FAULT' she assumed it was directed at the tall boy. Emily continued to make some distance from the fight. 'NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU WOULD HAVE LISN-'.CRACK. Emily stumbled backward tripping on a fallen branch 'o no' she whispered breathlessly, frozen in fear and unable to move. 'did you hear that' Emily heard a small voice whimper.' Go back to the dam' another answered. Emily brought her hand to her mouth in attempt to quite her breath. Two pairs of feet shuffled away from where Emily sat praying that they would just turn and leave. Emily slowly turned on to her hands and knees and started crawling away at an excruciatingly slow pace. two more sets of feet cautiously approached behind her. 'who's there' the boy called out. the sound of Moving branches made her heart skip a beat. 'HEY' another voice yelled right behind her…..


	2. Untimely meeting

Without looking behind her, she sat back on her heels and slowly reached for the small carving knife that hung beside her hip, the blade wasn't sharp or long enough to kill with but it she could cause a big enough distraction for her to get away. 'Who's there' the voice repeated, slowly getting closer. Emily kept her head bowed so that the hood of her cloak concealed most of her face. With knife in hand she slowly turned to face them. Through the bottom of the hood she saw the beaver and the blonde boy. Totally forgetting about what she had previously planned, she made a split second decision and turned to run. Not realizing how close they had gotten to her, she felt a hand grab her wrist as she turned. Emily struggled to get away from the person holding her captive but his grip held tight. 'LET ME GO' she yelled turning to face him. The boy back away slightly with a look of shock on his face but still held her wrist. 'Who are you' the small beaver asked looking around the boys legs. Paying no mind to the question. She stared up at the boy. He reached his other hand up and grabbed the edge of her hood slowly pushing it back revealing her face.

A small gasp escaped from the beaver and the boy look at her with a look of confusion 'I thought you said there wasn't any humans in Narnia' the boy asked the beaver turning his head slightly to him. 'Ther-there isn't, well there's no-not supposed to be' the beaver stammered. 'Who are you' the boy repeated the beavers forgotten question. 'Emily' she replied softy still looking into the boys eyes. 'Well umm I'm Peter and this is Mr. Beaver' Peter motioned towards the still shocked beaver. 'You should come with us back to the Beaver's dam' Peter continued 'we could talk some more' the beaver added finally coming back to his senses. Emily glanced over her shoulder towards where Mr. Fox would be waiting for her in their tree stump of a house, and then back at this boy, the first human she had ever met in her life that she could actually remember. 'for a little while I suppose' she answered looking down at the knife still in her hand 'this way then' the beaver instructed turning to walk the way they came from keeping his eyes on her as he walked. She quickly put the knife back into its holder and hesitantly followed close behind Peter.

A few moments of silences passed as they walked, when Emily realized that Peter was still holding onto her wrist. 'Ahem' she cleared her throat as Peter turned to the sound and she gestured to his hand which was holding hers and pulling her along. 'o ya ,sorry' he apologized pulling his hand away and blushing slightly. 'It's fine' she whispered. The rest of the walk was quite except for the sound of the snow crunching under their feet. As they approached the beavers dam the door was flung open as the smaller girl from before ran out towards Peter jumping up to hug him 'we were so very worried' she hugged him tighter 'did you find anything' the other girl asked emerging from the small wooden house 'yes, Susan, Lucy this is um Emily' he moved out of the way so that the two girls could see the body that had been hiding behind him. 'Nice to meet you Emily, I'm Lucy' the smaller of the two stepped closer to Emily with her hand outstretched. Emily looked at the hand then to the smiling face of Lucy, then to Peter for some kind of instruction on what to do. 'o yes I'd forgotten, you shake it' Lucy giggled at what seem to be some kind of inside joke, she reached down and grabbed Emily hand with her own and shook it up and down then let it go and laughed at the confusion that showed on Emily's face. To their left the two older siblings were whispering to them self's. 'KIDS COME INSIDE YOU'ER GOING TO FREEZE OUT THERE' a female voice shouted from within the dam. 'Well you heard her, everyone in' Mr. Beaver ushered the children towards the door watching Emily with suspicions eyes.

Being dragged into the house by Lucy, Emily took in the setting of the small round house, it was well lit with candles and in the center was a little round table with five or six chairs around it, Peter, Susan and Mr. Beaver had taking a seat around it while Ms. Beaver was stirring something on the stove. Lucy pulled her towards the table and sat across from the other two children 'You can sit with me' she smiled up at Emily. Who took the offer and sat quietly down beside Lucy. 'I'm Susan' the older girl introduced herself looking at Emily questionably. 'I thought you said there were no other Humans here' Susan asked Mr. Beaver still looking at Emily. 'Well everyone was always told that the humans left Narnia long ago' he answered turning to Ms. Beaver and whispered something to her 'not all the humans left, a small group stayed and lived in hiding' Emily explained looking from face to face. 'THAT'S GREAT, we should go there'. Lucy exclaimed, excitement growing in her eyes, 'we can't' Emily paused 'there all gone now' she continued her voice dropping into a soft whisper.'…sorry' Peter gave her an apologetic look.

The room became silent and the three siblings exchanged sorry looks. 'We should get back to the problem on hand' Susan pointed out hoping to break the silence. 'yes but I don't think there is anything we can do about that right at this moment' Mr. beaver replied putting a paw on Susan's shoulder 'do you mean Edmund' Emily asked remembering the boy she had seen running and the name that Lucy had called after him. 'Yes he's our brother and he's disappeared' Lucy Explained with a sad look on her face. 'How did you know his name, did you meet him' Peter Questioned Looking at her suspiciously. 'I heard Lucy call to him' she answered. 'shh kids be quite for a second'

Ms. Beaver hushed them straining, listening for a sound that none of the others heard. The children too tried to hear the unheard noise 'I don't hear anyth-'Lucy started but was cut off by a low wolfs howl. 'HURRY EVERYONE THERE AFTER US' Mr. beaver yelled alarming the four kids sitting around the table 'one second' Ms. Beaver demanded while she started packing things into a small bundle. 'WE DON'T HAVE A SECOND' Mr. Beaver yelled as he pushed everyone towards a secret escape tunnel 'I guess we have no choose but to bring you now' he stated while pushing Emily into the tunnel.


End file.
